


When In the Dark

by spiritsight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, M/M, Paranoia, Smut, Violence, when in the dark, witd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsight/pseuds/spiritsight
Summary: Do you ever get the feeling that you’re being watched? Like there are two very unwelcome eyes on you at all time? No matter how many times you peek over your shoulder and dismiss the presence — it just doesn’t go away. Well…that was exactly how Stiles had been feeling all week. No matter where, no matter when — be it at school or even his own home — there was just something lingering nearby that Stiles simply could not shake. Lately that feeling had grown worse…and even though what slim amount of better judgement he had said not to: Stiles was going to figure out what and why this presence had been haunting him.





	

Running. He was running. Tired legs could not move fast enough. It seemed like he had been moving for hours. Exhaustion swelled up in his chest with every short breath, sweat beaded down his cheek as a drowsiness threatened to consume his consciousness. Stopping wasn’t an option though. Something was after him! Something dark. Something that wanted to hurt him. It called to him. Almost hissing. Demanding attention that wasn’t their’s to claim. Demanding sacrifice. When did he get into the woods? How long ago had the sun set? Blackness was everywhere. There was no moonlight to offer solace. No stars to offer guidance. There were only shadows. Chasing him. Stealing his breath. Making his legs weak. “Stiles? Oh, Stiles… Why run?” The voice seemed to come from all around him. It pierced through his skin, mending in to his bones, robbing him of all the warmth in his body. No. No no no no. I can’t stop. “Scott! Scott! Can you hear me?! I need a little help here! HEY! ANYONE?! Hel—!” Sharp. Stinging. Dry. Stiles couldn’t speak. It felt like his words were being ripped out of his lungs. Gods, it was just too much. He couldn’t keep going. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t— 

“Hey, pst. Stiles. What’s up?” Very poor whispering snapped the boy out of his thoughts, twin brown orbs shifting focus to Scott, whose concerned expression was all too obvious. Oh, you know. I’ve just been seeing shadows and hearing whispers. Nothing out of the ordinary for an everyday normal human. “Huh? Wha? Nothing? What’s up with you?” “Don’t try to pull that. Your heart is racing and you look like you haven’t slept in days.” That’s because I haven’t. Nope. Not one bit. Except in the shower for about ten minutes this morning. “I just, uh, can’t stop thinking about Lydia. It’s nothing new.” Yeeeeahhhh no. Scott didn’t look the least bit convinced. Awkward laughter escaped from Stiles, the boy doing a little shuffle in his seat as if to play off his own discomfort. “I can’t help it. Long, strawberry blonde hair — that rule the world attitude…” “LADIES.” A stern voice rang between the two, Coach standing very unhappy between the two boys. How long had he been there? Stiles had no clue. Probably too long. “If you have time to talk about girls that you will NEVER get with then you must have plenty of time to waste in d e t e n t i o n.” Yup. Definitely too long. “My class. After school. One hour.” 

As bittersweet as it was at least Coach was able to defuse a potentially awkward conversation…even if it was just for a moment. It wasn’t that Stiles didn’t want to tell Scott about the never ending sense of impending doom. It was just…with everything going on — with all of the complications in Scott’s life already — it just didn’t feel right about worrying him until he had more evidence of what was happening. Didn’t want to risk the whole ‘the boy who cried wolf’ situation. Especially to a wolf who was worried about other wolves and hunters who just so happened to be the parents of the one and only girl said wolf has ever loved. Yeah, something about throwing his own issues onto Scott when Stiles himself wasn’t sure if it was a real threat or just a mental breakdown just didn’t seem like a good idea. The temptation of telling Scott everything was definitely there. After all, they had been through a lot together and if there was anyone in his life that wouldn’t judge or laugh at him about his experiences it was Scott. 

The school day rushed by. Classes seemed to merge together, a sense of anxiety and dread coming and going. Absolutely nothing of interest happened, which was a surprise given how much of a train wreck the past week had been. Even so… the idea of sitting in detention for an extra hour was absolutely revolting. Not that he had much of a choice. Stiles was already in deep with his dad. There was no telling how screwed he would get if he skipped detention. “Huh?” An unexpected hand grabbed his attention, pulling gently on his shoulder. Turning around there was nothing. Nothing more than a rustling of a few last students leaving the hallways to get out of school — and none of them being close enough to have even touched him. Panic reared its ugly head. Was Stiles cracking? 

“Hey.” Scott called, Stiles once again turning around, only to see his friend. “Oh hey. Ready for the most invigorating hour of your life?” “Actually…” “REALLY?” Irritably Stiles shuffled on his feet, that look on Scott’s face one that he had seen before. “What is it this time? A date with Allison? Bonding time with Derek?” “It’s not like that. What’s with you today? You’ve been avoiding me and acting like a total spazz!” “I’m just…I’m just really stressed out, okay?” “I get it, I really do. But you’re not the only person with problems in case you haven’t noticed.” “You can’t just ask me what is wrong and then get mad when I tell you.” “It’s not like that Stiles. I just have an emergency with Allison and I need to make sure she is okay.” It took everything in Stiles being not to roll his eyes. “Yeah. Okay. I get it. Just go.” Dramatically Stiles pointed off wards, encouraging Scott to leave. “Go before Coach sees you. Call me later, keep me updated. Go go go.” 

Why had he acted like that? It wasn’t normal Stiles behavior to be such a prick. It made him feel grimy. It must have been the lack of sleep. 

Hell had no wrath like the Coach pissed off. And who to be so lucky as Stiles to take said wrath. There were many a word expelled from that man — some new words that Stiles would store collectively in his mind to scream into his pillow angrily at for sure. Even through all the ranting Stiles just really couldn’t focus for long. Sleep hungry eyes bore in to the red face of the angry man, drowsiness lingering about. “It’s almost time, Stiles.” An eerie voice whispered. Chills ran up his spine, an icy feeling rolling over him. “We are going to meet soon. We are going to be together.” He could feel the breath against his neck. Something was wrong…was this really all in his head? “Stilinski! How about we go run some laps to wake you up?” Blinking several times a sense of dread rolled over him. “Oh, no. I really don’t want to do that.”


End file.
